The Mr Romantics
by Everythingisawesome001
Summary: Come one, come all! Meet the most romantic men in the city. Or at least, they would be of they weren't so lazy or rude or oblivious or... actually, what exactly makes them romantic? One-Shot series with many couples in the series.
1. SasukeSakura

She didn't expect every diamond necklace in the world or the best wedding in the history of the ninja world. But for Kami's sake, would he at least look like he wanted to chidori himself?!

Sakura rolled her eyes as she watched him standing outside the Konoha hospital with his exaggerated aloofness, the scowl on his face having people flock away within a six-foot radius. She hiked up her medical bag and made her way towards him before he could flash his blasted kekkei genkei at another unsuspecting patient or doctor.

"Sasuke-kun! I told you if you're going to act as though picking me up from the hospital is a chore, then it's best that you stay at home and eat a tomato. You're making a bad name for yourself and-," Sakura chided quietly as she tried to keep the obvious attention on the couple to the bare minimum before she was interrupted.

"You."

Sakura looked at him confused, "What?"

"A bad name for myself and YOU," Sasuke repeated accusingly with the ever present stoic mask present on his handsome face. Sakura frowned at his assumption. She adjusted the bag once again. The books that she had borrowed from Tsunade-shishou were really weighing down her sturdy form but she sucked it up as she prepared her answer.

"I was going to say 'and scaring off all these poor people'. If we're going to get married, Sasuke-kun, you're really going to have to stop assuming the worst in me. I would never be embarrassed by you," she said with as much honesty as she could muster.

Sasuke turned around just as she finished and had begun to walk away. The only answer he offered was half-muffled the ruffling of his cape.

"Hn"

 _I'm sorry._

Sakura smiled and scurried to catch up to him.

 _You're forgiven, anata_.

By the time they had both reached home halfway Sakura tiredness had begun to surface. She had just worked a 22-hour shift at the hospital because some chunnin had gotten attacked on a mission and were hit at many chakra points.

 _I guess that I was more tired than I expected to be. Those silly kids, what were they thinking? I was just able to heal their major chakra reserves. If I didn't then they would have ended up having to train with Lee._

Sakura would have shivered at the thought of three young chunnin dressed in Lee's green body suit yelling some nonsense about youth and eternal glory but the heavy bag once again slipped from her hands and landed on the ground with a thud. She sighed and went to pick it up but couldn't find the energy to do so. She looked forward to see Sasuke walking as though he had heard nothing. Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

Well, she may as well suck it up and give it a shot.

"Sasuke-kun," she called. Sasuke turned around and looked at her as though just realizing that she has stopped. He also saw him giving her a look over as though assessing what was keeping her from walking home to where his stash of precious tomatoes that were innocently waiting for him. Inner Sakura rolled her eyes and muttered something about baka not realizing she was ready to hibernate and that her hair looked like a mess. She tuned her inner self out.

Sakura put on her cutest face. Lips puffed, eyes big...

"I'm kinda tired, Sasuke-kun. Do you think you could hold my bag for me?"

"You'll manage," and just like that, her pouty lips morphed into an almost exact copy of her lover's scowl. Sasuke ignored her and turned around to continue walking only to be stopped by her insistent whine once again.

"But Sasuke-kun I just worked a _whole day_ at the hospital. I had to spend _three hours_ pouring chakra out of my body and I'm _exhausted_. Plus, I spent the day before grocery shopping for your darn tomatoes. _Please_?" This was degrading. She should have just hit him with one of her chakra infused punches and huffed home on her own. Only, she had no chakra left to infuse so she was stuck hoping the damn Uchiha would do her this one favour.

When she didn't get an answer, she huffed and reached for the bag again, truly wondering if she could make the rest of the way back to the Uchiha manor with the giant bag. She was contemplating when she felt the bag being pulled out of her grip. She looked up to see the Uchiha easily swinging the grey bag over his shoulder before turning around for the third time to make his way back to his house. Sakura silently punched the air in triumph before scuttling to catch up with her dear fiancé.

When they reached the large manor, Sakura tossed off her shoes and then tossed herself onto the first couch she saw, which happened to be the one that was specifically reserved for the brooding raven that was making his way into the living room as well.

Sakura thought she was about to get booted off but was surprised when Sasuke didn't say a word as he sat on the couch across from her once he had placed her bag on the ground.

She curled up and yawned, taking the action as permission for the young kunoichi to stay in the Uchiha's chair, her small fit perfectly in the chair built for one.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"So what's the plan for our wedding?" It was a subject that she hesitated on bringing up in the past but with them being engaged for almost 10 months it seemed like it was time to finally tie the knot.

"The Hokage will officiate it whenever we want him to."

Sakura just facepalmed, "I know that Naruto would do that. But I mean the reception. We should start planning soon, no?"

"Marriage is just the piece of paper. The reception holds no legal binding so there's no point to it. Just a waste of time."

Sakura gaped at him for a good minute before giving him her rebuttal, "Sasuke-kun! Not everything is about legal contracts. You're being so closeminded. It is more than a piece of paper that makes a marriage. I want a reception. And a honeymoon," she argued.

"Why?" Sakura heard the curiosity in his voice and couldn't help but blush as she thought about all the reasons.

"Well... I want to invite our friends to see us getting married. My parents, Naruto, Hina-chan and all our other friends. And... it's that one night. To dress up and for me to look beautiful and for you to look handsome. I want you to look at me like I'm actually the most beautiful person. If only for a night anyways. It would be so romantic Sasuke-kun. We'd dance and give our vows and it would be as though time stopped. Then we'd go on out honeymoon and... well you know," she said. At this point she was a bright red, she knew it.

"It doesn't have to be big or elaborate. If anything, you can think of it as just an excuse or something. An excuse to have a night with no fighting or blood or hate. That's it. Just give me this one night. I've never asked for anything more," she knew she was pleading an almost fruitless cause. Sasuke couldn't look less interested, even after her explanation.

"Hmm... nevermind. It was just a stupid fantasy from when I was twelve. Forget I said anything," she forced out with an awkward giggle. She turned away from him so that he couldn't see the gloominess on her face.

"I'm not planning any of it. I'll show up to rehearsals or whatever and do as you say. But one question on what colour the flower arrangements will be and you can count me out," the petit pinkette turned around with surprise on her face as she looked to see his figure head towards the kitchen.

When he got back- tomato in hand- Sakura still hadn't moved. It took a few seconds of collecting her thoughts that she finally forced out her burning question.

"W-why? What's making you change you mind?"

"You're right. You've never asked for anything more. When you did... I shut you down," he said quietly.

She knew what he was referring to. That night before he left with Sound 4 and that night he almost killed her.

She'd plead. Only for him to walk away. But no more of that.

Never again.

"You want this one night. And you can have it."

 _"I want you to look at me like I'm actually the most beautiful person. If only for a night anyways."_

 _I always do._

3 months later

The chandelier casted a gentle light into the baquet room. They were all there, dressed in their best clothes, dancing and laughing and having a great time.

But no one could deny that the bride looked the most gorgeous. Not that Sasuke ever doubted it even if he wouldn't voice that opinion. Her hair was pulled back into a simpe bun with pieces falling on her face. Her white kimono glimmered as she laughed at something with dobe's wife and her smile made the stars seem dull. She then turned to the dobe who sweeped her up into a hug, followed by her blond pig friend.

When she was released, she looked around the room until her jade eyes met his cobalt ones. She walked towards him and he allowed her to take his hand.

"Sasuke-kun, can we share a dance?" She asked with a large, uncontainable smile.

He didn't say yes. But he didn't say no either. He simply let her guide him to dance floor when they assumed position and swayed to the soft music that the band was playing.

With his hands on her waist, hers on his shoulder and her head against his chest, he felt something he hadn't felt for a long time.

As he glanced at the Uchiha fan on her ring finger and the glow that radiated off of her, he could help but gently leave a kiss on her forehead.

So this was peace.

 **Comment and Vote 3**


	2. ShikamaruTemari

OMIGOSH. Sorry guys. I don't know what happened to the formatting. Here's the proper. It'll be easier to read. Sorry bout that.

Temari was not happy and everyone could see that. The people of Konoha only hoped that her lazy boyfriend would realize the same before their village got blown down and the sand princess' brother decided to turn the town genius into a literal puppet.

Twenty-year-old Temari walked through the village seething like snakes under a glass dome on a summer day.

It was a beautiful day in Konoha but she couldn't enjoy it. All she could see was red, imagining it was the blood of the person that she sought out. She cracked her knuckles for the umpteenth time, preparing herself for her up-and-pending fight. Her fan swung violently on her back as she stomped through Konoha, threatening to hit anybody that got too close.

"Hey! Watch where you... Temari-chan?" A loud, friendly voice inquired, pausing Temari's murder-filled thoughts for an instant.

She turned around to meet flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes staring at her in concern. Standing beside said person, was another pretty woman with cotton candy hair and green eyes that were gazing with equal concern but quickly morphed into something close to curiosity. Temari was tempted to tell them off but she forced herself not to think irrationally.

It would only make it more obvious.

"Hello Ino-san, Sakura-san," Temari hastily bit out. But Ino just smiled good-naturedly and hoisted her medic bag further up on her shoulder. Sakura smiled as well though her eyes continued to reflect her evaluating of the wind chakra user. Temari did her very best to avoid her gaze while looking as calm and normal as possible though she was feeling far from.

"Here to see Shika-kun, I believe," Temari tensed at the name and nodded sharply, "And I take it that you aren't too happy with him at the moment?"

Temari nodded again and looked away from Sakura's medic eyes.

She knows, she knows...

As if reading her thoughts, Sakura immediately looks into her eyes and puts on a friendly smile.

"Well, you know where to find him Temari-chan," Sakura exclaimed, giving her a knowing and supportive smile.

Temari wanted nothing more that to crawl under a rock and die (or at least, that's what her body was telling her). She could feel tears coming on and bashed herself mentally for being so temperamental.

But above the sadness and anger. She felt fear. Fear as to how her boyfriend of almost 4 years would react.

Shikamaru was so lazy that emotion tended to be a waste of time to him. Not to say, that he didn't show her some, once in a while. But not to extremes. And she didn't think she could handle not getting a reaction (correction: a good reaction) this time. He didn't even bother to remember anniversaries or birthdays because it was too troublesome. But he somehow made up for it in the laziest of ways.

Don't even get her started on the sex...

She snapped out of her haze and looked at the two women in front of her.

"We better get going. Good luck Temari-chan! Put the man in his place," Ino encouraged. She turned around and walked towards the shopping district, yelling for her best frenemy to catch up.

Sakura took a small step towards the Suna Ninja, "Congrats Temari-chan. Shikamaru-san will be so happy. You two will be wonderful parents," and with that, she turned to join her other friend.

Sakura was the best of the best. Of course, she would know. She herself had just found out 4 days ago and had spent the last three days traveling to Konoha in a blind fury. She wanted to kill him for putting her into this... This... This position. She wanted to see what he would do to fix this and get him to face what he had done to her.

But in all nervousness. Now that she was here, she didn't think that she could do this.

What would he say? Who am I kidding?! He'll probably give a glance and go back to counting his stupid clouds. He probably won't even have a reaction and be coming up with some sort of strategy to "take care of it". Her mind told her frustratedly.

Her feet blindly took her up to the place where anybody could find the lazy genius. She climbed up the hill, feeling her mind reject every step and her legs turning to mush. Her anger has been effectively been replaced with terror and uncertainty. Her body shoved her forward as though she was in her boyfriend's shadow possession jutsu.

Or worse! What if he asks us to abort! Oh, Kami-sama this was a bad idea!

She didn't realize that she had reached the top of the mountain until a lethargic voice drawled.

"What are you doing here?"

She glanced down shocked at the voice she had been so prepared for.

Shikamaru was confused as to why she was here. He would've been the first to know if she was coming under official pretenses. He made sure the Hokage told him before anybody so he could meet her at the doors.

He looked up at his girlfriend with one eye that he begrudgingly cracked open. She looked like pissed with him as usual.

No. When he looked into her eyes, behind that layer of anger and the forced platonic-facade he saw fear.

Genuine fear that he had had yet to see on his tough girlfriend's beautiful face.

He wasn't too sure what brought the fear but he knew that he had to do something about it. Of course, he couldn't look overly concerned when he did.

"What's wrong Temari?" He asked while resuming his sleeping position. He sighed not-too-softly when he didn't get a reply and spoke up again.

Is he hadn't said anything, Temari would have guessed that he had gone back to sleep, "Are you going to stand there all day? You're blocking out the sun."

Temari was going to snap back but she couldn't find it in herself to do so. She stiffly lowered herself to the ground while keeping a bit of distance between their bodies.

Shikamaru frowned as he felt her presence further than normal and he finally decided that he would take this seriously.

He turned to his side with a little groan so that he would be facing Temari, "Are you ready to tell me now?"

Temari knew she couldn't keep this a secret forever, especially with her genius boyfriend so she took a deep breath before speaking, "This morning I woke up and hurled almost 3 times," Shikamaru turned to lie back down while listening attentively, "It had been happening for a few days now. One of the elders came to me and told me that I should get it checked and..."

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open as he heard a small sob coming from the powerful girl beside him. He turned to see Temari fighting to hold back tears.

"I'm Pregnant Shikamaru!" She cried covering her eyes with her hands, waiting to hear his reaction.

But she didn't hear anything, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Is it mine?"

Temari wasted no time in taking out her fan and knocking him back through a few of the trees, "Of course it is yours, asshole. Do you think I'm not faithful?"

Shit. Girls and hormones. Shikamaru groaned as he pulled himself up from the wreckage to face the seething ninja, "Calm down, woman. It was just a question."

"A shitty one," she grumbled. After a few more seconds of silent, she spoke up again, "Shikamaru what will we do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"The baby you idiot. We aren't even married for Kami-sama's sake. Oh, my gods, I don't even want to know what Konkouro and Gaara will do to you! I cannot have a baby alone. With you here and with me in Suna..."

"So let's do it," Shikamaru spoke up. Temari looked at him confused, "Let's get married, you troublesome woman."

Temari stared at him blankly like he just asked her to kiss Naruto, "what?"

Shikamaru sighed, "I can only guess that you are literate so you should know what I am trying to say."

"Shikamaru. I don't want you to marry me for convenience. I don't want this child to be the reason that you want me to stick around and I certainly do not want a second rate proposal. I may not seem it but I am a girl damn it," she scowled darkly at what she thought to be his version of a joke.

Shikamaru silently slipped a hand in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Inside he fumbled around until he seemed to find what he was looking for.

A small, simple delicate ring. It was silver with a purple diamond adorning the centre. It was surrounded by smaller, purple diamonds that gleamed in the sun.

It was ideal for a kunoichi to wear on a regular occasion and even into battle. It was the perfect colour and exactly her style. She stared at it for a good few moments before speaking up.

"H-how long have you had that?"

Shikamaru just shrugged uncomfortably. Damn him if he let her know that he had bought it last year and been carrying it around until he felt ready to propose. Damn him if he had gotten her brothers' blessing so often that they almost went to her themselves to propose on his behalf.

"A while," he muttered trying to avoid her scrutiny. He scowled when he realized how corny he was being, "You want it or not?"

Temari couldn't help but let out a watery laugh, "What? You're not going to get down on one knee and say those magic words?"

Shikamaru didn't get it. She was angry one moment, crying the next, angry again, now close to crying once again.

"Look if you don't want it then..." His sentence was cut off when he looked up at her beautiful face.

She was looking at him with so much hope and euphoria. Like he would actually be willing to get down and propose to her the way a boyfriend should. He'd rather die than break the heart of the mother of his child and the love of his lazy life.

With a few curses and swear words, he lowered himself onto one knee and stuck the ring out towards her. With a yawn, he spoke, "Temari. Will... you marry... me?"

Though it wasn't completely orthodox, Temari nodded and allowed her new fiancé to slip the ring onto its rightful finger before pulling Shikamaru to his feet and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah. I will," and with that, she pressed her lips to his in a soft gentle kiss. Shikamaru automatically wrapped his arms around her waist to pull him flush up against her. He deepened the kiss for a brief moment before pulling away to rest his forehead against hers.

"Troublesome woman. You need to get all your stuff from Suna moved into my apartment. We'll begin planning the wedding later. Right now, I am exhausted."

Temari laughed, "aren't you always?"

They both lay down in the soft grass holding each other and imagining their future.

 **Comment and vote!**


End file.
